


Sounds Scary

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sounding, black exam gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve convinces Danny to try something kinky. There's hesitation and fear and all the expected reactions and then there's exactly what Steve wanted for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Scary

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Danny.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to, it’s just …those babies look like they could hurt.”

Steve waits for the wince to disappear from Danny’s face before he says anything. “Hurt?” he asks, glancing down on the open case on the bed. He takes his time, pretending to study them-like it’s the first time he’s really seeing the gleaming stainless steel implements. After enough time to be convincing he looks Danny in the eye, “You’re right, there’s a potential for a little discomfort. But it would only hurt for a second and, trust me, it would be a good kind of hurt”.

“Did you just say a good kind of hurt?“

“You heard me. Now how about you lose those shorts and we get started?”

“Started?”

“What is it with your hearing today, Danny?”

“My hearing is fine thank you very much.”

Danny manages to sound blithe as he hangs back in the safety of the doorway- just in case he decides to bail. It won’t be an easy call to make given the fact that Steve’s padding around the room barefoot in a white t shirt and pair of low slung jeans that practically beg to be ripped off of him.

“If your hearing is fine, Daniel, why aren’t you over here?”

Isn’t the million-dollar question why aren’t I flying down the stairs?

The look Steve flashes him should come with a mandatory ‘Danger: Instant Hard On’ warning. Danny tries to answer without letting his dick mess with his voice, “I’m not over there, Steven, because I’m looking at some bad ass toys that you seem to think I might want to get up close and personal with.”

McGarrett’s confused expression could use a warning too, “But last night you said you couldn’t wait to try this?”

The only way for Danny to retaliate against that look is to set his hands and mouth in motion, “That was last night.” He holds both hands out, palms up in an innocent shrug. “And this-” Danny’s hands point at the case, “is now..” He uses one finger to zero in on the sounds, “And those are wicked.”

“Fine, Danny.” Steve starts to close the case.

“No wait …don’t, I'm just saying that-”

“Come here Danny.”

Oh shit. That low growl of his has freaking magical powers. It has to. It’s the only way for Danny to explain how he somehow winds up next to the bed starring into those impossible grey-blue eyes.

“Are you scared?”

More freaking magic is the only way to explain the “No,” that slips out of his mouth.

“I want you to be honest with me- are you?”

“No ...I’m not scared, I'm just-”

“Danny?”

“Okay, I’m a little apprehensive-maybe. But who wouldn’t be? I mean anyone with half a brain would think twice before letting someone stick one of those –”

“Uh uh uh …” Steve’s voice is playful again as he shakes a finger at Danny, “Not stick. The correct term is, introduce. “ He picks up the smallest sound, “This delicate instrument is introduced into the body, here.” He gently presses it against the bulge in Danny’s crotch then slowly and carefully forwards it with the slightest twisting motion. He waits for what he’s said to take effect then steps back, “But if that kind of stimulation isn’t your cup of tea, I understand completely. No hurt feelings–I promise."

“No ! I ...I want to do this!”

What the hell was he saying?

“It’s just that … I’m a little nervous, okay? Christ ..., I may have let you fuck me every way possible but I’ve never done anything like this.” Danny swallows hard, “I just need to know you’re going to …you know …go slow?”

“Of course, Danny.” Steve leans in and runs his tongue along Danny’s lower lip while his hands roam freely over his chest. “As slow as you want – you’re the boss.” Without warning he leans down and his tongue starts in on Danny's nipples. After less than a minute, which is how long it takes to turn them rock hard, he looks up, “What do you say we get you out of those shorts?”

Speech is not anything Danny’s capable of right now so he tries his best to nod.

“Good boy.”

 

____~______

 

Steve unzips Danny’s shorts without ever taking his eyes off him. “Okay, go ahead, and step out now.”

He does it immediately and numbly, clueless as to how he’s able to move.

“Let’s take care of these, now.” Steve hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Danny's boxers. The way he stretches the elastic until it’s a tight band then works it slowly back and forth over Danny’s dick, is agonizingly delicious. Danny's jaw drops and his eyes roll back in his head. Barely breathing, he feels his penis spring free when Steve finally slides the elastic all the way down. It takes all he has to stay on his feet.

“Easy there, Danny,” Steve chuckles, “I've got you.”

It’s like he’s a invalid the way Steve’s arm comes around his waist as he helps him step out of his boxers. It’s like he wants to be an invalid the way the muscled body pressing against his nakedness feels so damn good.

“Very nice.”

He opens his eyes and finds Steve studying his dick with one of those laser powered stares of his. Oh God.

Things are starting to get incredibly confusing. He’s stark naked with his dick jutting out like a divining rod while Steve's fully clothed and has him in full puppet mode. Normally such an uneven playing field would have him growling obscenities and ripping off McGarrett’s clothes to even things up but it’s not happening-not even threatening to happen. He wonders for a split second if McGarrett slipped something in his coffee.

“Let have a closer look,“ Steve orders, pulling him by the hips as he drops down on the bed. Parked in front of him with his cock pointed directly at his face reminds him of that awkward moment in every physical ,“Jesus, Steve, is turn your head and cough, next ?”

“I don’t know-should it be?” Steve slips two fingers up under Danny’s ball sack and with a wicked grin, lifts it toward his belly.

Like everything else so far, Danny’s cock loves the sensation. “S…steve…., ple….ase… s….stop it.”

“Maybe I should;” he murmurs, eyeing Danny’s erection with a grin, “it looks like you’ve got quite a problem here, Danny.”

Tell me about it. He bites back another moan as Steve starts inspecting his penis like some kind of rare find, marching his fingers along, a centimeter at a time and stopping to explore anything interesting like the thick vein on one side or the sparse blonde hairs near the top. He growls ‘Nice,’ again as he works his way back down. The glimmering strand of precum that he teases from the slit gets a long appreciative , “Hmmm,” followed up by a breathy “I think you definitely need one of my treatments, Mr. Williams.” The look on his face promises it’s not going to be fast or easy to take. “Are you ready to get started?”

“I …. I guess so.”

“Then go ahead and lay down.” Still holding onto Danny’s swollen dick, Steve points to the middle of the bed.

The next thing Danny knows he stretched out flat on his back, closing his eyes and wondering why in God’s name he agreed to this. There’s still time to say he changed his mind and ask Steve to just fuck him senseless he tells himself but can't seem to move his mouth to do it. He’s never felt this nervous or this perverted in his entire life; something about this whole kinky scene is doing an incredible number on his head.

The bed dips.

He has to look.

Steve is next to him balancing the leather case in his lap. Danny notices that it has two compartments – one for the sounds and the other covered by a flap that Steve snaps open.

Oh Shit, Dannny rears up to be sure of what he thinks he’s seeing. “What the-”

“Shhh, lay back.”

The black exam gloves Steve is slowly pulling on make his hands look huge and eerily ominous. Instead of a string of cracks about whips and chains, Danny stares at them speechlessly.

“You’re probably wondering why these?“ Steve hold up his gloved hands. “The answer is that what we’re about to do involves a for-the-most-part, sterile environment.” A grin spreads across his face, “Ergo, these and-” pulling a foil packet out of the case, “this.” He opens the packet and unfolds a brownish orange wipe, “It's just an antiseptic, Danny, don't look so concerned. And don't worry,” reaching for his dick, “This won’t hurt a bit.”

Okay now it was official.

He’d fallen down the damn rabbit hole.

It was the only way to explain why he lies still and tries not to moan while Steve wipes him down.

“Shhh ...you’re nearly ready, just one more thing.” Steve tosses the wipe and takes something else out of the case. “It’s best to have a little lubricant inside as well as on the sound -” Opening a wrapper, his voice gets low and gravelly, “I need you to lay still for this. Can you do that?”

Inside? Danny’s staring at him in disbelief, “What do you mean inside?”

“ Shh. No questions, you’ll see; just lay still.” The playfulness is gone from Steve’s voice and suddenly he’s concentrating with an intensity that's frightening. Danny watches helplessly as he fills a needleless syringe with clear gel and imagines where it's going. Suddenly he can't look.

“Ok babe,” The bed dips again and Steve’s voice moves closer, “this will feel strange but not painful, are you ready?”

Eyes still closed and barely able to nod, Danny braces himself, expecting to feel the syringe at the tip of his penis. Instead he hears a wet squirt and the unmistakable sound of lube being rubbed across gloved fingers. He gasps as slick fingers grasp his dick and begin to gently stroke it - not hard and not fast but the way Steve does everything- expertly. Arching up off the bed, he's suddenly dangerously close to coming.

“Shhh, not yet,” Steve tells him.

The stroking stops. Danny’s eyes fly open and he sees the tip of the syringe about to enter his penis. instantly his body goes rigid.

“Hold still.” Steve warns.

He does.

“Good boy.”

As he watches the syringe slide into his penis, he feels like he‘s losing his mind. Broad hands sheathed in black are holding onto him and about to shoot gel into him and his dick is huge and hard and throbbing and he’s letting it happen. He grunts again, clenching his bottom when he feels the gel start to enter him. As Steve slowly depresses the plunger, he gently slides his thumb and two fingers along Danny’s penis to encourage the lubricant along. Danny can’t help himself - the pressure inside him and the pressure from Steve’s fingers is ungodly. Digging his heels into the mattress, Danny arches up off the bed with a desperate choking sound.

“Easy there, big guy,” Steve chuckles, dropping the empty syringe, “All in good time.” Still loosely gripping Danny’s throbbing cock he leans in and teases his tongue across Danny’s nipples again, coaxing them with playful flicks and nibbles until he earns a moan. When he straightens up he waits for Danny to look at him. His eyes flash with excitement, “So detective, are you ready to lose your fucking mind?”

I’m pretty sure I already have.  
_________~________

Danny doesn’t want to get any harder but it's not like he has a choice. Steve’s just shrugged off his shirt and is eyeing him with one of his dark, I'm-so-going-to-make-you-beg looks. His eyes roam helplessly from McGarrett's chest to the thin strip of hair winnowing out from the waistband of his jeans and his dick starts to rut shamelessly in the air for something- anything to grind against. It's impossible not to look down at himself but as soon as he does, he can't slam his eyes shut fast enough. The fact that the engorged dick bobbing against his belly is his is bad enough - what he’s about to let Steve do to it borders on utter insanity.

“Are you ready Danny?” Steve sits down close enough for his jeans to rub against Danny’s bare thigh.

Ready? If he weren’t so nervous he'd laugh.

Steve's eyes roam over his body and then stare straight at him, “Well?"

“I …guess so.”

“Good.” McGarrett keeps his eyes locked on him as he takes the first sound out of the case. Danny tries desperately not to look at it but the long J shaped piece of metal is like a magnet. Show time. The only good news is that his dick is calming down and settles heavily on his stomach.

“Looks like someone else has decided to be a good patient,” Steve notices approvingly. "But, I want you to get even less hard.”

The request makes Danny want to laugh for the second time-As if I have a damn dial. Wondering what the hell he's supposed to do to comply and getting more nervous by the second, he watches Steve flip open a small plastic bottle and drizzle thin clear liquid over the sound. It’s not the gel stuff he has inside him – it’s liquid and pours out as soon as the bottle is turned over. Suddenly he's found his dial- the fact that Steve needs two varieties of slippery stuff to do what he’s about to softens his erection considerably. His resolve takes a similar hit, “Steve, I …don’t think I c…can do this.”

“Sure you can. “

God damn that voice of his, “No I can’t, really.”

“Stop talking, Danny." McGarrett reaches between his legs as he issues the steel edged command. “I know you. ” He squeezes Danny’s ball sack just hard enough to make his eyes widen, “I see what that crazy place between pain and pleasure does to you every time I take you there.” His eyes narrow and his grip tightens. “Not only are you going to do this, Danny, but when you do this you're going to cum like you never have in your entire life.”

Oh fuck. He is so screwed. All Danny can do is swallow his attempted thank you but no thank you and stare back.

 

“Now do you remember what I promised about taking this nice and slow ?”

Is there really a question in there? He hopes not because he's pretty sure he can't trust his voice.

He's in luck.

Even if there is a question, an answer isn't mandatory; Steve is already shifting closer and his voice going lower. “You know how this works, Danny, any pain you feel will be nothing compared to the incredible pleasure.”

Okay. Keep talking just like that and looking at me just like that. Please, don't stop.

He watches as Steve reaches for his dick, trying to hold onto his promise and his voice and look at his bare chest instead of the black latex and glimmering steel coming at him. Steve's eyes staring straight through him and chiseled body leaning over him cast their usual paralyzing spell at least for now, right down to forcing his eyes to stay open when he wants desperately to close them. He trembles when Steve's thumb begins to smooth over his glans and then, when his thumbnail sinks into his slit. It’s like he’s watching a film in slow motion but it’s not slow enough and instead of just watching, he's feeling every second of the action. Steve presses the tip of the sound against his opening and holds it perfectly still. "This is going to slide in -I'm not going to force it. Do you understand?”

He may have nodded, he has no idea.

"I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Steve's voice pulls him back from near panic; the reprieve from watching helps too but only for a few seconds which is how long Steve maintains a firm grip on the sound. The instant he loosens his fingers so that they only support and position it the sound begins to move. Danny gasps and stares down at himself in shock.

Oh sweet Jesus!

Danny watches in horrified amazement as the sound displaces a bubble of gel and slides into his dick. Steve didn't lie- his fingers are barely touching the thing, yet it’s moving. The sensation is unlike anything he’s ever felt- tingling and strange but not really painful. He exhales and tentatively unclenches his fists.

“ You okay ?”

“S….so…far….”

“You're doing great.” The admiration in Steve’s voice goes straight to Danny’s dick. Having it twitch with the sound in it is a different and dangerous feeling that's surprisingly good. Before he can go with it though, the sound slips deeper and he gasps. What felt good a second ago suddenly has him breaking out in a cold sweat, “Agggh-get it out of me!”

“Shhh …you’re okay; just take a deep breath.”

“No- it hurts,Steve! Get it out.”

“ ust breathe, you're okay.”

It’s all he can do not to grab the thing and yank it out himself. He presses back against the mattress fighting not to scream.

“Oh my God babe -look at how deep you're taking it ”

Wild-eyed and feeling like he's losing his mind, Danny stares at Steve. He can't believe his ears - McGarrett's got it all wrong. He's not taking it -it's killing him. He inhales deeply and holds his breath not because he's listening to McGarret but because it's what he does when he hurts like this.

“That’s it, babe, slow deep breaths-you’re doing so good.”

Oh God. Doesn't he see this? Danny can't believe the look of awe on Steve's face or the fact that his voice is back to that unbearable husk. Just when he's about to set him straight, he realizes that for some reason the pain is fading. He looks down and sees Steve begin to roll the sound between his fingers as he pulls it back. He gasps again but this time the sensation is entirely different. t's too much to even try to keep up with- a second ago he was ready to bolt up off the bed and now he’s trying not to squirm as the most wonderful electric-like sensation buzzing through his dick.

“Oh fuck, Danny….this look so damn incredible.”

Oh fuck is right. He hears Steve’s strained voice offer up the insane compliment but can’t really respond because in perfect SEAL form, the guy’s already moving on to ambush him with a different sensation. It’s a treacherous change up, and at first he groans in protest. The thing inside him feels like it’s stretching him to the limit whatever Steve is doing now. As if that’s not enough, he adds the unthinkable and begins to gently slide his fingers up and down his cock, pressing in to squeeze the metal rod every few strokes.

Just fucking kill me now.

Please.

If he could move his mouth he would say it or scream it.

But only for a few seconds.

Freaking magical powers.

It’s the only way to explain what happens next. The rod in his dick that hurt like hell a split second ago suddenly feels like heaven. It’s like he’s being yanked back and forth between two unimaginable worlds. The whiplash gets worse when Steve starts to move the sound up and down – only an inch or two at a time and very gently but the movement connects with nerves that must be strung tighter than any in his entire body and he’s suddenly bucking up off the bed in ecstasy. As promised, Steve has him dancing on that fine line and all he can do is moan helplessly.

“Good boy.” Steve's gravelly voice makes him moan louder. He spreads apart his legs to make room for the incredible sensations flooding through him.

"Look at you." Steve growls, pausing for a second to cup his balls and stroke the sensitive skin behind them.

He closes his eyes and lets the sensations wash over him not even flinching when Steve takes hold of the sound again. A second later without any warning, he feels it being pulled all the way out and shudders -the sensation is that incredibly good.

Good?

He’s fallen down the rabbit hole for sure.

It’s the same when Steve forces the next size sound into him and white knuckled pain first levels him then cedes to pleasure, then ecstasy. The three step drill repeats itself again and again until his dick feels like it’s about to explode. “Lemmee. Cum …please Steve.”

“Not yet babe-soon”

No. Now! He's out of his mind. Steve's had him tettering on the brink for what feels like hours. He hears himself whimpering that he can’t do this any more, that the last one was the biggest he can possibly take. It does no good. His begging only increases Steve’s determination and the next thing Danny knows he’s drizzling more lube and murmuring more things he can barely hear. Of course, he's wrong and Steve's eventually sliding the next and largest sound in and out of him until he’s clawing at the sheets and writhing.

"Oh yeah, that's the way-" Steve growls.

No. It's not. There's no way that he can stand this for another minute.

And then, suddenly as if he finally agrees, Steve leans close enough to whispef, "Okay baby-come for me."

Danny never sees the small electric device that touched against the sound when Steve said it -he thinks his words alone are what send him flying over the edge, screaming like he's possessed.

In fact, he really is possessed, not by a spirit, but by a thundering orgasm that has him bucking up off the bed and sobbing and barely able to breathe. A power beyond anything he’s ever felt milks stream after stream of cum out of him - each contraction makes his dick feel like it's turning inside out and it's the most incredible feeling he's ever had For the split second that he opens his eyes , he catches a blurred glimpse of the rod sticking up out of him and the white cum oozing out all around it and can’t believe what he’s done and what’s been done to him. He tries to open his eyes again - he has to find Steve and tell him he was right, that this is the most incredible thing he’s ever felt .

"Oh my God, Danny."

The voice in his ear clears his vision just enough to make out Steve's glistening eyes and enthralled expression and he realizes he doesn't have to say a word, that, like everything else he's been discovering about himself, Steve already knew.


End file.
